Insane Duck Duck Goose
by The Mage Of Ice
Summary: Characters from Anime, Cartoons, and more sit down to play a nutty game of Duck Duck Goose. Raiting for future chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from animes, cartoons, video games, or live action shows/movies used. I do not own any characters from the Physics Police, or P2 HQ. I do own myself.

Note: I just went to my first anime convention and over the course of the three days there, played 24 hours of Duck Duck Goose, or as we called it, Cosplay Cosplay Fandom. Some of the rules and situations are based off those 24 hours of gaming. This fic will be updated when I feel board and make new chapters.

Chapter 1: Rules and First Rounds.

A teenager in blue jeans and a dark green tee shirt walks into a fairly large room in a huge building that exists outside of time and space. "Welcome viewers to what I, Steve, assume to be the very first Duck Duck Goose game hosted on Today's game is held in the beautiful Physics Police Head Quarters. This game is welcome to anyone who out in the multi verse who wishes to join but there is limited capacity. But first, a list of the rules:

Rule 1. There is no racial profiling, no stereotyping, no profanity around those under the age of 13, no yaoi/yuri references, no character bashing, and no digging up the past of a character for cheap laughs.

Rule 2. Disregard rule 1.

Rule 3. Anyone, even the viewers at home can join, along as they bring food/drink with them. The exceptions to this food rule are if you were dragged here against your will, or are one of the first round characters. If viewers wish to join, they must e-mail or submit review saying they want to be in it. If you wish to cosplay during the game, it is fine with me.

Rule 4. If you are injured in anyway during the chase, you will receive medical attention and free doughnuts. The number of doughnuts you get will be determined how badly you are hurt. If you are unconscious and can not eat your doughnuts, we will find a blender and a funnel.

Rule 5. Cutting though the circle and going though the entire building is ok.

Rule 5, subsection A. You can NOT use transporters to send yourself, or anyone else, to another universe to escape capture, running into the bathroom however is.

Rule 6. If one chase lasts longer than 1 minute and 45 seconds, then players that are not part of the chase may assist in the catching.

Rule 6, subsection A. There may be up to, but no more than 4 helpers at one time.

Rule 7. Using special abilities are ok, as long as you check them with me, the supervisor before sitting down to play.

Rule 8. You may NOT use bystanders as hostages or shields to give you safety. You CAN hide behind people that are part of the game for up to 20 seconds before you must move. If you fail to move after the 20 seconds, then the person you are hiding behind can grab on to you to make tagging easier.

Rule 9. If you must leave the game for any reason, you may come back later if you bring more food.

Rule 10. If you are it, you may remove one player's article of clothing and put it on yourself, or another player.

Rule 10, subsection A. If an article of your clothing was taken, you can not get it back unless he who is it allows it.

Rule 10, subsection B. If you were given an article of clothing, you must put it on and keep it on until it is taken from you.

Rule 10, subsection C. If you are to leave the game, you get your stuff back.

Rule 11. If you need to take a quick break from the game, stand up and enter the middle of the circle. If you need food or facilities, just stand up and say so. At some points in time, I will call group breaks so all can rest.

Rule 12. Violation of the rules will cause you to be kicked out of the game for a period of time that I will decide upon depending on which rule was violated.

Now that the rules are out of the way, lets meet the people of round one. First up, me. I may supervise things, but I can still play along. Next, from the series Cowboy Bebop, Spike Spiegel and Fay Valentine." The supposed couple walked into the room and started to sit down before I held out my hand. "Weapons please, if you can not part with your gun, then give me your ammo clips." Spike turned to Fay and groaned, "I blame you for this." Fay then smacked him upside the head then handed over her guns, so did Spike.

I then continued my introductions, "From One Piece, the person I cosplayed as at Anime Boston 06, Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy walked in with a glum look on his face and said to me, "Let me guess, I can't use my Gum Gum powers…" "You can, but only to evade capture." That made Luffy perk up. He went over and sat down beside Fey with his usual goofy grin on his face.

"Next up, from Trigun, Vash the Stampede." Vash walked in, and handed over his gun then asked me, "If I punch myself in the face while chasing someone, can I still get a doughnut?" I then state, "Change to rule 4, it must be accidental injury… and Vash you can not 'accidentally' punch yourself in the face, now disable the trigger on you arm and let me continue my introduction." Vash shut up and sat down next to Spike and went to work on his arm.

"Next, one of the few characters that has issues such as his, from Ranma ½, Ranma." Ranma walked in the room in his male form and hoping that he would not change genders while he was here. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Martial arts are fine, don't use chi attacks." He then shut his mouth and sat down next to Vash.

"Next we…" I then get cut off by a large _BOOM _and a black vortex the size of a hula hoop appears in the ceiling and the duel monster Dark Magician is spat out and lands next to Luffy. "Have the big DM… from The Shadow Realm no less. Staff please, and no blowing people away with your magic." He hands me his staff and the portal to The Shadow Realm closes.

"As I was saying, from Teen Titans, Starfire and Raven." Starfire floats in, giggling and when she is next to me I leap toward her while yelling "GLOMP!" Raven just stands there shaking her head and wonders why she agreed to this. I let go of Starfire and start talking about their limits, "Ok you two, no star bolts or eye bolts, no super strength, no using the shadows to transport your self or psychic blasts, flying at speeds under 10mph is ok." The two of them go and sit down, Star next to Dark Magician, and Raven next to Star.

"Now for the last _willing_ player, from Naruto, Rock Lee." Rock walks in pulling a rope over his shoulder and we hear grunting coming from around the corner. I peer out and see that he is dragging someone in tow. "And…" I continue, "our first unwilling player, also from Naruto, Sakura." Sakura is being dragged in with her feet bound and attached to the rope Lee is pulling, he mouth taped shut and arms bound above her head. As soon as she is in I say to her. "If you promise to stay at least one round, I will untie you." She nods and I free her. "Ok," I say to them, "Lee, all of you ti jutsu is legal for you, but no lotus. For everyone else, no replacement jutsu, clone jutsu and I will probably think of something else later on, but for now, LET THE DUCK DUCKING BEGIN!" Lee and Sakura sit down and close the semi small circle.

"As game master, rule man, and major pain, I will start things off." I walk over to Luffy and take his hat. "Duck," get to Dark M, "Duck," get to Starfire, "Duck," get to Raven, take off her hood and put Luffy's hat on her head, "Goth duck, but still a duck," get to Lee, pause a moment then continue, "Duck," get to Sakura, "Duck," get to Ranma, "SAUCE!" I start running around the circle and stop behind Luffy and wait for a moment to see what Ranma was going to do. Ranma started to up when stopped behind Luffy and started to move into the circle slowly at first then bolted toward me. I took three steps back then waited until Ranma was almost in arms length of me then, duck to the left, jump over Starfire and baseball style slide to where Ranma was sitting.

Ranma, who was behind Fay started off on his turn to be 'it.' "You have issues," Spike, "You have issues," Vash, "You have definitely issues," me, "You have some issues," Lee, "NUTTY!" Lee, being a ninja with reflexes faster than Ranma's 'chestnut fist,' spun to face Ranma and grabbed his leg. "Sorry Ranma," said Lee, "but to the center of the circle with you."

Lee started behind Sakura, "Ninja," Raven, "Ninja," Starfire, "Ninja," Dark Magician, "Spellcaster," Lee took five steps before he heard a _thunk_ and stopped. The Dark Magician tripped on his robe, which pulled his headgear into his forehead throwing him off balance and into the circle. Lee then took the opportunity to double back and was able sit down where the now Blacked Out Magician sat.

"Ok, that deserves a doughnut," I said. I go up to the Dark Magician and flipped him onto his back and stick a funnel into his mouth. As soon as I start to walk over to get the blender, Dark Magician spits the funnel out and looks at me like I grew a third arm. "I guess I spoke too soon."

A/N: Ok, there you have it, the first chapter of the first fic (I hope) dedicated to Duck Duck Goose. If you wish to see a character appear in this fic, have a character leave, or want to be in it, just contact me. If you want in, tell me if you wish to cosplay, and who you want to cosplay as.


End file.
